Despues de la historia
by yamihathor1
Summary: "Hace 6 años empecé mi viaje pokemon, con mi querido oshawott al que llame james empecé mi aventura... subí de a poco 1...2...5...8 medallas...a medida que las conseguía yo hacía amigos y también grandes rivales como Cheren, Bel y Black sin embargo, hace ya 6 años que no veo al más importante, N, la ultima que lo vi el...
1. Chapter 1

N y Wythe después de la historia

La partida

-¡Wythe! Despierta ya! vas a perder el barco...hay esta chica...18 años bien cumplidos y todavía no logra despertar sola- me grito mi madre despertándome mi bonito sueño.

-Ho vamos mama tu sabes que...que...EL BARCO! James despierta que nos...James?...mama...donde es...?

- Abajo querida desayunando con ese Bulbasaur por cierto, de donde lo sacaste? no es propio de Teselia encontrar un Bulbasaur y no lo tenias cuando volvías de Kanto-

-En realidad no lo sé , apareció en mi caja de PC cuando menos me lo espere y cuando lo saque para verlo ya no quiso entrar en su pokeball pero…Viste esas marcas por su cuerpo? es un pokemon muy extraño...-dije yo muy intrigada por si madre sabía lo que eran esas marcas.

-Ciertamente no, ahora vístete que llegaras tarde a Jhoto, por cierto, Bel y Black están abajo...que le dijiste a Cheren? ya no viene tanto como antes...-dijo ella con un tono de preocupación.

-No sé, a lo mejor está ocupado -(si le dijera a mi mama que rechace a Cheren hace unos días ella se pondría muy mal...mejor será que no diga nada)- bueno enseguida voy si?-.

-Si claro- dijo mientras se iba.

Me levante de mi cama y me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón de jean y una remera musculosa blanca con un chaleco negro, me puse mis zapatos y baje a el comedor para ver a Bel y a Black inspeccionando a Bulbasaur.

-! Buenas noches!-grito Black- ya era hora! hace un buen rato que te estamos esperando-dijo con su maldita sonrrisa burlona-.

-Hola Wythe - añadió Bel siempre tan amable-¿hoy te vas de viaje verdad? vinimos a hacerte una visita, si quieres te acompañamos a tomar el barco-

-Gracias pero no hace falta, volare en archeops y llegare en una hora a tomar mi barco-

Mientras mi mama preparaba un desayuno yo veía como mi Dewott, James, jugaba felizmente con el serperior de Black, el musharma de Bel y Bulbasaur, que aunque participaba el juego, no parecía del todo concentrado...era hora...tenía que irme pero no sin dar una parada antes...a la torre duodraco.

-Bueno, yo me voy yendo tengo que llegar temprano-.

-¿Tan pronto? pero aun puedes quedarte un poco más...-dijo mi madre-.

- Es que...tengo que hacer antes una parada...quiero saludar a...-piensa rápido- ¡Mirto! quiero saludarlo antes de irme-.

- Esta bien, te acompañamos asta afuera-

Y afuera, saque a mi archeops de su pokeball y me subí en el, originalmente James se habría seguido pero con Bulbasaur siempre enzima mío tuve que pedirle que fuera dentro de su pokeball, ya que no quería sobrecargar a archeops.

Mientras me iba y saludaba a mi madre y a mis amigos con mi mano, Bulbasaur se aferraba fuertemente a archeops, parecía muy asustado, tal vez era la primera vez que volaba, en fin, yo no lo sabría ya que no conozco a este pokemon. Cuando me aleje lo suficiente, di la vuelta hacia la torre duodraco por que iba a ser muy extraños que yo vaya a ver a Mirto en esa torre. Cuando llegue y metí a archeops en su pokeball y camine hacia la entrada de la torre pero algo me detuvo, Bulbasaur me detuvo, ¿ no quería que entrara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado?. Solamente desate cuidadosamente su látigo cepa de mi muñeca y con cariño acaricie su cabeza y le dije "no pasa nada". Sin embargo, un escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero no, definitivamente no, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que vuelva, se que es tonto, se que si vuelve ira a la cárcel pero, quiero verlo, así que iré, por última vez...iré.


	2. Chapter 2

La ilusión de la torre Duodraco

Entonces…entre, subí piso por piso, incluso me vi obligada a tomar algunos atajos, según parece, la torre estaba más destruida que de costumbre, ¿habrá entrado un ladrón? Lo dudo mucho, los drugdion ya se lo habría comido vivo, no me importo demasiado y proseguí a seguir subiendo hasta la cumbre de la torre, donde se encontraba un gran agujero en la pared de la cúpula, que, fue causada por nada menos que la embestida de ese feroz Zekrom, en fin, llegue a los mas alto y de nuevo, por ultima ves me vi parada frente a ese enorme agujero viendo pasar a las nubes como si fueran las olas del mar, tan bellas y sincronizadas que casi no parecía real, entonces Bulbasaur que a todo esto parecía confundido emitió un gruñido de alerta se puso en posición defensiva hacia un rincón oscuro en lo más remoto de la habitación.

"así que…¿te tienes que ir? ¿Por qué? Porque no…te quedas aquí conmigo…"

¿! Que fue eso? ¡ ¿un recuerdo?... pero…cuando paso eso...

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba tendida en el suelo, y, al levantar la cabeza me tope con una imagen un tanto extraña, tenía a mi Bulbasaur en mis brazos el tenia su látigo cepa sujetando, mas bien, estrangulando a un zoroark, pero… no era cualquier zoroark a este lo había visto antes, era el zoroark de N.

-Bul…Bulbasaur suéltalo !- si el zoroark de N estaba aquí eso significaba que N también estaba aqui?

Bulbasaur, obediente soltó a zoroark pero después de eso, un potente e inesperado cabezazo de parte de Bulbasaur estampo a zoroark contra la pared, entonces, una escena muy hermosa paso frente a mis ojos: el suelo de la torre…florecía en bellas flores de muchos colores diferentes, las paredes ya no estaban rotas y gastadas de un color marrón claro, sino, blancas y lisas si ninguna imperfección los pilares estaban arreglados, y detrás del agujero en el muro, había un pórtico semicircular pintado de rojo oscuro, y las nubes que se movían como las olas no estaban, sino que se veía un cielo azul tan azul que cualquiera se maravillaría al verlo. Pero tuve que reaccionar ¿cuándo paso esto? ¿En qué momento? Cuando mi fea y destruida cúpula se convirtió en un paraíso sobre el cielo…¿Cuándo?. No tuve opción, le ordene a Bulbasaur quedarse quieto y corrí a atender a zoroark que yacía herido en el suelo, yo se muy bien que los zoroarks son los maestros de las ilusiones y que, Bulbasaur se había dado cuenta del engaño de zoroark y tomo las medidas para acabar la ilusión, pero lo que todavía no me quedo claro, es porque el zoroark de N estuvo quien sabe cuánto tiempo tratando de ocultar.

Cuando socorría a zoroark, apoye su espalda en mi regazo y vi como estiraba su pata y acariciaba mi cabello de una forma tan familiar y dulce que no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica, sin embargo, las sorpresas no acababan ahí, la pata empezó a convertirse en un brazo y la "transformación" se extendió hasta que… de alguna forma…no se cómo… tenia a un N mal herido y sonriente justo enzima de mi regazo …ahí estaba…con su mano acariciando mi cabello…era muy extraño, yo recordaba a un N aniñado y con un muy largo cabello verde, ahora no solo su vestimenta, sino que también su pelo, ya no era largo, era más bien corto, bueno, para ser el tenia el cabello hasta los hombros y su ropa era muy parecida a la anterior que el solía utilizar, pero esta era mas oscura y con mas detalle…pero…espera…N! tenía que salvarlo pero cuando iba a sacar a archeops de su pokeball algo sucedió si este no era el zoroark era N…entonces Zoroark…

Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar el verdadero zoroark, o al menos eso espero, estaba librando una feroz batalla con Bulbasaur.

-¡Bulbasaur para! ¡Es suficiente! Mira como as lastimado a N…- le grite, al ver a N malherido en mis brazos.

-Tranquila hermosa, estoy bien- dijo N como si hubiera estado bien todo este tiempo- ¡Zoroark! Sujeta ese pokemon.

Después de sus palabras su pokemon sujeto a mi Bulbasaur fuertemente con sus garras haciendo gritar de dolor, Bulbasaur no era precisamente mi pokemon favorito pero… no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras un siniestro pokemon lo lastimaba. Entonces me pare y corrí hacia mi pokemon, pero no mucho después de levantarme la mano de N apretó fuertemente mi muñeca.

-no lo agás, ese pokemon tuyo, solo quiere condenarte- menciono N con su vos suave y calmada…pero ya era suficiente.

-¡y tu que sabes! No puedes aparecer de la nada y decir tantas tonterías dile a zoroark que lo suelte ¡AHORA!- le grite indignada.

-jajá…no sabes cuánto extrañaba esa peculiar forma tuya de hablar…en fin no es el momento ni el lugar, así que zoroark nos vamos- cuando termino de decir esa frase rápidamente envolvió su brazo en mi cintura aprisionándome, trate de escapar pero su fuerza me ganaba (lo cal era extraño ya que yo no lo recordaba tan fuerte) con su otro brazo saco un silbato negro y azul similar al mío que era blanco y rojo, estos silbatos servían para llamar a los pokemon que uno quería encerrar en su pokeball , en fin, el sonó el silbato y los pocos segundos un rugido muy familiar aturdió toda la torre, era imposible para mi no identificarlo ,era Zekrom el pokemon que había elegido a N como héroe.

- escucha – me dijo mirándome a los ojos- lamento mucho esto, te os explicare en el camino si? Te quiero- dijo muy suavemente, luego de eso miro a zoroark y asintió con la cabeza-

"¿¡ te quiero?! Me quede perpleja, era solo una frase pero… después de tanto tiempo…por que…por que ahora…"

En medio de mis pensamientos N me soltó, beso mi frente, y después de eso, antes desmayarme lo único que recuerdo era la mirada penetrante de zoroark.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada sobre las piernas de N volando sobre Zekrom a algún lado del mundo…tarde u poco en reaccionar pero cuando logre levantarme un poco pude ver como N me miraba con una cara culpable y a su lado, mi malherido Bulbasaur se mantenía acostado cubierto de raspones y mordidas.


	3. Chapter 3

La visión de Zoroark

Capitulo 3 : La visión de zoroark

-Do…donde…que esta?-no tenia fuerzas para hablar- bul…bulbasaur…- dije mientras estiraba inútilmente mi brazo hacia el-

- tranquila… todo estará bien…descansa te prometo que te explicare todo-me dijo N sujetando mi cabeza-

Poco después de eso me quede profundamente dormida recordé un bonito sueño… el sueño recorrió mi momento más atesorado…fue el día que me enamore de N hacia ya muchos años.

El sueño comenzó cuando después de ganar a duras penas una batalla con el me miro fijamente con sus hermosos ojos tomo mi mano y me subió a la rueda de la fortuna, estaba muy molesta al principio tenía mucha rabia, como se atrevía a meterme a la fuerza en una rueda?! Pero cuando comenzó a andar no podía evitar ver el hermoso, hermoso paisaje ciudad mayólica en su máximo esplendor nocturno, cuando nos detuvimos en la parte más alta tomo mi mano y me explico que el pertenecía a el equipo plasma y que sus ideales se mantendrían firmes, entonces me dijo algo…no se que, no sé leer los labios y ese momento su boca solo se movía sin emitir un sonido…pero aun asi, era increíblemente cálida esa sensación, me sentía como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando que me dijera algo así.

Desperté después de ese sueño, me encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, podía reconocer que era la cima de una montaña me puse de rodillas y mire a los alrededores y note que me encontraba en una isla, me puse a pensar…que me habría dicho N en aquel sueño…que habrá sido…sin embargo ahora tenía que hacer muchas cosas! Tenía que primero y principal encontrar a Bulbasaur después de eso busca darle una buena patada para que me explique donde rayos cree que se a metido todos estos años y después… automáticamente lagrimas salieron de mis ojos como si estuviera olvidando algo realmente importante… me dolía el corazón sentía que estaba traicionando a N pero no sabía porque me importaba tanto, por alguna razón no podía odiarlo no importaban las razones no podía dejar de quererlo entonces grite:

-N! donde estas…regresa…explícame…por favor-no podía dejar de llorar por mas que lo intentara-N! N!...N…-

-bul…bulbasaur?-me asuste un poco cuando vi a Bulbasaur al lado mío- bolba...-el rosaba su cabecita contra mi pierna tratando de consolarme-

-Estoy bien-me sentía mejor después de eso…- tu estas bien? Creí que estabas malherido…-pose mi mano sobre su cabeza y empecé a sentir levemente los sentimientos de el… estaba preocupado era lo único que podía sentir, entonces lo sujete y lo puse sobre mis piernas y me puse a acariciarlo-

Después de eso tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza y recordé algo…hacia tiempo tuve una conversación con N, en la que me enseño como sentir los sentimientos de los pokemon, pero extrañamente, no había imágenes en mi cabeza, lo recordaba como algo que sucedió pero no como si yo lo hubiera visto, oído o presenciado.

Entonces pensé, porque lo olvide? No solo eso, el recuerdo en la torre, el sueño y ahora esto, había olvidado a N muchas cosas que hice con él o hale con él, ya no las tenía en la memoria, tenía que recordarlo.

Me pare y me prepare para saber donde estaba, encontra recuperar mi memoria y bueno…iba a hacer pero tenía un gran problema, no sabía dónde estaban mis pokebolas, así que voltee para buscarlas pero me tope con nada más y nada menos que con mi viejo amigo zoroark, lo extraño fue que no izo nada según creo por que Bulbasaur lo miraba furioso, entonces zoroark retrocedió dejando frente a mi, mi bolso con mis cosas. Lentamente tratando de no molestar a zoroark agarre mi bolsa y saque mi poke-reloj lo active y supe mi ubicación, me encontraba en el monte hierro…si…el monte hierro… EL MONTE HIERRO?! Que hacía yo ahí? Como había llegado ahí tan rápido? Con algo de miedo guarde el poke-reloj y levante la mirada me encontré con los ojos de zoroark, cuando lo mire mi vista se torno borrosa y me sumergí en un recuerdo profundo.  
>_<p>

*sueño*

-no! No puedes irte quédate aquí…conmigo…-le dije casi llorando, no quería que se valla- por favor…yo te amo!-

-yo…también te amo…pero ahora sabes lo que pasara cierto? Si me quedo iré a prisión- me dijo con una triste expresión en su rostro…-y aun si no… no podríamos estar juntos, aunque este libre, todos me verán como un criminal, tengo que irme… para arreglar el desastre que e causado-

-N…no por favor…no…-le dije mientras me aferraba a el, no quería perderlo-

-Hay una cosa más…creo que será mejor que me olvides…-

-qué? Como podría yo siquiera pensar en olvidarte!-le grite algo exageradamente-jamás…nunca!

-Quiero que seas feliz… tu, tu familia todos…así que…no me borrare de tu memoria pero borrare lo que alguna vez te izo amarme- N, el…estaba llorando-así, podrás ser feliz…asta el día en que podamos estar juntos.

-no quiero…no me agás esto….-en ese momento ambos nos desplomamos en el suelo-que sentido tiene solo recordarte…si no puedo recordar lo que as echo por mi… yo…yo te…-

-no…se que jamás llegaras a odiarme…no me querías antes de saber quien era?...- otra vez, N contenía las lagrimas-no hago esto solo por mi… Cheren, Bel, Black, que harían ellos sin ti? Ahora, tú solo recordaras que me fui en mi pokemon, lo nuestro saldrá de tu memoria, pero yo jamás te olvidare….-

-N…- el tenia razón…no podía pedirle que se quedara aquí…en un mundo al que el no estaba acostumbrado…no quería olvidarlo, pero ese era su deseo-N…jamás…jamás te odiare.  
>Después de esas palabras nos unimos en un beso profundo, del cual no quería salir jamás, sus labios rosaban contra los míos con ternura, pero con toda la pasión que el podía ofrecerme…<br>...

*final del sueño*

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, zoroark y Bulbasaur se encontraban en la misma posición…ahora lo entendía, porque no podía odiarlo, no podía evitar querer verlo, es que ya nos amábamos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo… pero yo no pude recordarlo, después de ese recuerdo sentía como si todo la ambición por encontrarlo desapareciera, ahora solo quería besarlo y decirle que aun lo amo… después de tanto tiempo, aun continuó queriéndolo jamás lo odie, ahora solo tengo que encontrarlo y zoroark parecía dispuesto a ayudarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Memoria

Capitulo 4: Memoria

Zo…zoroark-estire mi mano para acariciar su cabeza- gracias-

Cuando toque la cabeza de el pokemon sentí como sus sentimientos fluían por cada pelo de su cuerpo, estaba triste…deprimido, arrepentido, el pobre pokemon sentía un dolor inmenso, no me tomo mucho mas sentir que el sentimiento de culpa era cada vez mas grande en el.

Abrace al pokemon con mis brazos y el pobre se dejo caer, se recostó en mi pecho y empezó a llorar "las lagrimas de los pokemon son vida" susurre. No puede evitar pensar en esa frase, la escuche de un científico muy viejo, pero eso no importa ahora yo me encontraba abrazando a un pokemon cuyo corazón sufría terriblemente.

_"lamento…por N...yo no quería…" _ resonó en mi cabeza… zoroark era un pokemon increíblemente inteligente, por lo tanto, si nuestras mentes eran compatibles podríamos comunicarnos por telepatía, sin necesidad de que zoroark sea un pokemon de tipo psíquico, le dije:

-zoroark, no es estés triste, nada de lo que hayas echo debe de ser tan malo, eres un pokemon increíble-

"_yo no…sufrí… tu memoria…no existe…has olvidado…por mi culpa…_"

Me quede perpleja, que mi memoria no existía?!Tengo recuerdo de cada día de mi vida, o al menos eso creía…acababa de recordar como el amor de mi vida si fue el amor de mi vida, por dios! Estoy roja de la vergüenza tengo casi 19 años y me pongo nerviosa por recordar un beso…volviendo al lo principal tenía que recordar algo mas…es como si el dolor de que N ceso pero, había alguien que también tenía que recordar a alguien…que conosi solo por un momento…creo, yo y mi jodido alzhéimer…

"_el...quiere conocerte…N no lo permite, dice que todo es a su momento"_ en ese momento me sorprendió la claridad con la que hablaba el pokemon "_lo lamento…N vendrá pronto… no puedo decirte mas pero déjame prometerte que no dejare que el desaparezca mucho más tiempo de ti_"

-Zoroark? A quien…por favor…con olvidar a N no es suficiente…porque tengo que olvidar a…a…M..Mi…

Automáticamente tuve que parar, me dolía mucho la cabeza sentí que no debía recordarlo, pero sentí algo que jamás había sentido antes, era algo hermoso …era alguien que N no quería que yo recordara.

"_si te esfuerzas sufrirás…ten paciencia tu dolor terminara pronto_"

Después de las palabras de zoroark vi como las lágrimas de sus ojos habían cesado ya.

-Bulba?- voltee para ver a mi pequeño pokemon que estaba preocupado por mi… note en sus hermosos ojos color rojo que de alguna forma el sabia que todo estaría bien "_gracias…_" Le susurre al pequeño dedicándole mi mas sincera sonrisa.

-Zoroark…donde…donde esta N?- me atreví a preguntarle al pokemon que se encontraba frente a mi rostro, un pokemon siniestro que era más dulce y amable que ningún pokemon que aya conocido antes.

"_…_"

-zoroark por favor… te lo ruego- estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

"…"

Después de segundo silencio, zoroark retrocedió y se quedo inmóvil mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Voltee un momento y me encontré con una figura muy alta, vestida con un saco blanco y azul brillante y pantalones negros, tenía un pelo verde lacio y un poco despeinado un poco mas largo que sus grandes hombros, no tarde en mirar sus ojos, eran muy hermosos de un color un poco más claro que su cabello los sus ojos eran verdes, era un verde que recordaba muy bien, era "verde manzanita …N… .

Automáticamente corrí hacia él y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo abrase fuertemente, bueno…al menos abrase su espalda…el hombre se había hecho increíblemente alto haciendo sentir una enana…en medio del abrazo después de tantos año…creo que fueron años…le dije.

-Natural Armonía…sigo pensando que deberías llamarte manzana!-no pude evitar reírme, (durante tiempo siempre lo había llamado así y el al igual que ese mimo momento sorrio, con la sonrisa mas tiernamente seductora que jamás podría haber visto.) entonces, con la vista levantada sonreí- ahora –lo tome del saco y lo acerque a mi ya que no podía ver bien sus ojos, se torno muy sorprendido- creo que tienes que mencionarme algunos detalles respecto a mi memoria?- en ese momento esbocé una sonrisa un tanto maléfica -.

- ho vamos – se acerco y me tomo de la cintura poniendo en una roca que había detrás de mi sentándome en ella con toda facilidad, y debo reconocer, que su voz había cambiado pero que era igual de cómo la recordaba, tranquila y suave , pero el seguía hablando muy rápido-no crees que puedas esperar un poco? "acaricio mi cabello" a pasado mucho tiempo chibi chibi- el seguía con una mano en mi cintura mientras tocaba mi cabello… chibi chibi? Hace mucho que no escuchaba eso…-no quieres esperar un poco?- su seductor rostro parecía deseoso de estar junto al mío pero yo tenía que saber , pero las ganas de besarlo teniendo sus labios tan cerca de mi era inevitable.

Y lo fue…inevitable…se acerco a mi tranquilamente, tomo con sus manos mi rostro y puso sus labios sobre los míos, que por más que yo tratara de resistirme no podía, era tan profundo y suave que quería hacerlo! , pero, el beso se volvía cada vez mas "pasional" que yo, en el momento en que trato de abrir su boca lo aleje de la vergüenza.

-ja…veo que también olvidaste como besar…pero no olvidaste cuanto te gusta besarme- dijo N con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos cerrados-.

Yo me sentía mal…cuantas cosas habremos pasado juntos pero yo no recuerdo, en el momento en el que el me toco pude sentir como mi cuerpo reconocía su calor era como si hubiéramos…ho dios…debía de estar más roja que un tomate ya que yo sentía que mi cuerpo ardía en llamas…no podía evitarlo, N tenía que contarme todo, o hacer que lo recuerde de alguna forma.

-N…por favor…te lo suplico! Quiero saber que paso…que isimos…quien esa persona a la que olvido, que es sumamente importante, por favor!-unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos…y N me miraba con indiferencia- yo…todavía ..Todavía…-si había podido decírselo antes- yo…te amo…no quiero seguir olvidando las cosas que pasaron mientras estuvimos juntos, eres muy importante para mi-

-Ya es hora…te lo diré, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa- me dijo el con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- Lo que sea…N…-

-No me odies… por favor…-ahora era N de quien caían lagrimas sus ojos-

-Jamás lo olvide- le dije mientras abrasé su cabeza y la ponía en mi corazón-jamás te fuiste de aquí-eso fue…cursi…pero muy, muy cierto.

N me miro con sus lindo ojos y me bajo de la roca entonces tomo mi mano y "ven conmigo" me dijo mientras salíamos de donde nos encontrábamos y vi una larga escalera la cual fuimos bajando lentamente, Bulbasaur y zoroark nos seguían de lejos .

A medio camino N me cargo involuntariamente de la nada.

-pero? Que haces!- le grite ya que no me gusta que la gente me lleve acuestas-.

- Agárrate fuerte-.

Que yo qué ?! Eso pensé…pero casi un milisegundo después de que el dijo eso el bajaba las escaleras corriendo a una gran velocidad, y yo, enzima de él, con un miedo increíble tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar gritar, desconcentra hacer que nos mate.

-emmm…nena…ya llegamos, y serias tan amable de dejar mi cabello, me lastimas-

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía mis manos en su cabeza, y que jalaba sus sedoso cabellos, cuando los solté N se agacho para que pudiera bajarme.

-Y bien?- le dije, entonces el tomo mi mano, me dio un suave beso en los labios..otra vez ese calor…-te escucho-.

-Bueno…resumiendo lo más importante…recuerda lo que me prometiste- siempre…- bueno…em…

1) Eres la clave para salvar el mundo

2) No…no eres virgen…

3) Tu Bulbasaur tiene una maldición

4) y ese niño que ves ahí es nuestro hijo, se llama Miyagi viene del futuro…

"Las palabras fueron muy impactantes…cuando un chico de aproximadamente 8 años Salió de la cabaña a la cual habíamos llegado… un niño de cabello y ojos verdes, con el pelo suelto asta la cintura con una remera naranja ya shorts negros, estaba descalzo…y era…más bien será…mi hijo"


	5. Chapter 5

**En el futuro**

Era un niño muy bonito, caminaba lentamente hacia mi mientras N tomaba mi mano, era mi hijo…había cosas que no encajaban, el chico debía tener 8 años y yo tenía casi 19. No había prestado mucha atención a lo anterior, el era lo único importante para mí.

El niño, Miyagi llego y se paro justo en frente de mí y me miro sonriente, voltee a mi lado para ver a N, era igual a él era exactamente igual.

-El es nuestro hijo, pero no "nuestro" el viajo en el portal de celebi para encontrarnos, según él, cosas horribles pasaran, y los nosotros del futuro lo enviaron-interrumpió N.

-así es mi…mama…-se veía tristeza en sus ojos cuando me miraba-

-yo…te ayudare, así puedas volver-Miyagi se puso a llorar y me abrazo sin parar de llorar.

Tenía que analizar muchas cosas, no era virgen (en ese momento enrojecí, ya que N se aguantaba una risita) y…Bulbasaur? Maldito…necesitaba sabe sobre eso, pero lo más importante era que tenía que ayudarlo.

-Miyagi, ve a la casa un momento por pavor- dijo N con un tono amable pero un tanto severo-

-si…- dijo el chico mientras se alejaba

-eso fue cruel!- le dije bastante enojada a N cuando el pequeño ya se había alejado bastante-porque le dijiste que se fuera…hay tantas cosas que quiero…-

-lo sé y es hora de que te cuente todo- dijo cabizbajo

N sujeto mi mano y me llevo a un prado que se encontraba cerca zoroark nos seguía de cerca pero Bulbasaur había ido con Miyagi.

-Bien… que quieres saber primero?-me dijo mirando me con una pequeña sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos verdes-

-emmm son muchas cosas…bueno empecemos con Miyagi, como llego hasta aquí, que sabemos de sus padres…bueno de nosotros….todo, por favor explícamelo-

-me parece justo que lo sepas… hace 1 año más o menos yo me encontraba aquí con zoroark cuando se sintió una explosión en la sima y se pudo ver algo, un…resplandor, no sé como decirlo…-N vasilo unos momentos- zoroark muéstrale.

En ese momento vi como entrabamos en una ilusión de zoroark y vi como en la cumbre se formaba una enorme y brillante luz azul que giraba en forma de espiral y se iba esfumando hasta desaparecer.

-después de eso- dijo N y volvimos bruscamente a la realidad- corrí hasta ahí y me encontré a Miyagi inconsciente en el suelo, cuando despertó me conto lo que todo, que yo era su padre, sobre el horrible fututo y…eso-

- y sus padres?-pregunte suavemente

-murieron, para poder enviarlo aquí-

-morimos…que es lo que paso…porque es un futuro tan horrible- no podía aguantar las lagrimas…acaso ese era nuestro futuro?-

-ven aquí- N me tomo entre sus brazos y me coloco a su lado-cálmate…en ese futuro hay una guerra…habrá una guerra, los entrenadores pelearan entre si de una manera brutal…y las regiones

se separan…los pokemon legendarios pelearan entre sí- N hablaba y yo cada vez estaba más asustada.

-porque…por que pasaran cosas tan horribles...-N me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte…-

-red…el entrenador maldito… recuerdas la historia verdad?-

-si…"para ser libre, tendrás que ser derrotado, solo así podrás conseguir de nuevo tu vida"- le recite a N-

-es verdadera, red estaba cansado lleva mucho tiempo viviendo ahí, solo y quiere morir de una vez, así que clono a sus pokemon y los envió a buscar a un entrenador que se rival de su poder…sin embargo, los pokemon de red fueron robados por el los equipos rocket, galaxia y plasm hasta que se juntaron todos… con los pokemon clones del mejor entrenador del mundo los 3 grupos empezaron a pelear ente ellos para conservarlos, cuando el resto del mundo se enteran empezó una guerra para conservarlos-

-eso quiere decir que Bulbasaur…-

-exacto, Bulbasaur es uno de esos pokemon…nosotros…bueno, los padres de Miyagi y el lograron llegar a Jhoto y encontrar a celebi para que los llevaran al pasado para poder evitar la guerra…en el portal solo podía entrar uno cada media hora, los padres de Miyagi lo enviaron primero sabiendo que unos soldados venían tras ellos-

-que aremos… que aremos!-comprendía lo delicada que era la situación…y estaba dispuesta a cambiar las cosas- tenemos que evitar…

N me callo con un beso

-faltan muchos años para eso…Miyagi tiene 10 años y su mama ,ósea tu, tenia 24 cuando lo tuvo, y la guerra empezó unos después de que nació-

-pero…que aremos…como lo evitaremos?-dije mientras me separaba un poco de el-

-solo se me ocurre una cosa, viajar a Kanto y encontrar a red y contarle lo que sucederá tal vez el…sepa que hacer-

- pero red…nadie a llegado hasta el jamás-

- en eso entra Bulbasaur- me dijo con una sonrisa- el sabrá qué camino tomar para encontrarlo –

-entonces por qué no fuimos antes?-

-siempre te apuras tanto verdad? Red probablente no nos dirija la palabra en el caso de que no nos hable, nos atacara, así que tenemos que estar listos para derrotarlo y serás tu quien tendrá que pelear con el-

-yo por qué?-

-Bulbasaur te encogió a ti, porque tú tienes la capacidad de derrotarlo-

-guau…pero…será difícil…estamos hablando de red…pero si fui encogida tengo que hacerlo- dije animada, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para de derrotar a red-

-muy bien…pero creo que deberíamos ver eso después- dijo al momento que ponía su mano en mi pierna y subía lentamente-ahora… ya sabes de Miyagi y Bulbasaur…pero creo que te falto preguntarme una cosa-

Rayos….rayos…rayos y mas rayos N estaba tocando mi pierna peligrosamente cerca de…eso… y besando mi cuello y yo se lo permitía…me gustaba mucho.

-N…dime…que paso con nosotros, ya sabes después de que me borraran la memoria…- pregunte sujetando su cara y mirándolo a los ojos…- y ya sabes, eso…

-jeje…amo cuando te pones así de roja… recuerdas tu viaje a Kanto hace 1 año? En resumen… recuerdas que te encantaba ir a una colina, en esa colina estaba yo cada vez que ibas a ahí estabas conmigo, pasamos juntos casi 1 año…te llevare ahí cuando vallamos a Kanto, así recordaras todo lo isimos…todo-dijo seductoramente .

En eso empezó a besarme suavemente y cada vez el beso era más y más salvaje, me acostó sobre el pasto y sin parar de besarme, acariciaba mi cabello. El empujo su legua había mí y yo abrí la boca para darle paso, un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la lengua de N y la mía se tocaban mutuamente. Aparte la mirada un poco para poder respirar mejor, y N dijo entre risas.

-te pones así por un beso?- empezó a reírse a carcajadas- me pregunto que cara pondrás cuando recuerdes las cosas que isimos en Kanto.

-pero…es que…no te burles…-no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa con N enzima mío matándose de risa y yo mas roja que un tomate- que me habrás echo…maldito pervertido-

-jaja que conste en acta que yo hice nada-dijo poniendo su cara entre mis pechos y abrazándome con fuerza- sin tu consentimiento- rápidamente había levantado la cabeza y había sonreído burlonamente-.

-yo no!...yo…no es justo! No puedo recordarlo…-

-tal vez tu no…pero seguro que tu cuerpo lo recuerda muy bien-dijo y me dio una pequeña mordida en mi oreja y yo lance un gemido muy pequeño- te lo dije-

-eres cruel...-le dije antes de besarlo en los labios- una pregunta más…  
>-voy a empezar a cimbrarte por tus preguntas…adelante-se separo un poco de mi, mirándome cara a cara.<p>

-Es algo…un tanto vergonzoso…-dije bajando mi cabeza para que no viera -mi rostro.

-me pregunto que será…-

Yo había recordado algo…que según parece no fue un sueño, en Kanto N y yo caminábamos por una colina pequeña mientras conversábamos y él me dijo que era muy lenta para caminar…empezamos a correr y yo lo sobrepasaba por muy poco, se notaba que me dejaba ganar, pero era un sueño muy bonito, porque llegamos a un lago que ni N había visto nunca y nos pusimos a dormir abrazados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"pero que sueño mas cursi…" pensé…pero algo enserio me daba curiosidad.

-en realidad eres tan lento?-

Empuje a N con todas mis fuerzas y Salí corriendo colina abajo mientas sentía como N rápidamente… me perseguía sin problemas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Planeando el viaje**

Ya había pasado 1 semana después de haber conocido a Miyagi en ese tiempo con N, me conto muchas cosas, me conto como durante el viaje a las islas naranja, sobre el misterioso fenómeno que congelo a Teselia, sobre como volvió a encontrar a Grechis y al intentar hablar con él, sus pokemon se fusionaron formando a kyurren blanco, y N recibió ayuda de un joven entrenador, que, según N, tenía una mirada casi tan ferviente como la mía.

Había descubierto muchas cosas, N …había pasado mucho tiempo vagando por las regiones, buscando paz consigo mismo pero había subestimado su poder sobre la gente, ya que, incluso ahora, en Teselia había una cierta rivalidad entre los grupos plasma, tanto los que seguían a N , como los que lo habían olvidado y seguían a Grechis.

Miyagi, no conversaba mucho, solo se quedaba sentado en el marco de la ventana todo el día mirado la colina de la ventana, como si eso le trajera algún recuerdo. El ya llevaba un año viviendo con N…no podía imaginándome a N cuidando un niño, pero este era muy tranquilo, solo comía las frutas que traía zoroark que a todo esto parecía llevarse bien con el chico, pero era tan distante como él.

N o me encontraba sentada en el césped mirando a mi Dewott jugando con zoroark ya que era viejos amigos y se llevaban muy bien.

-tengo que decirte algo…-dijo N apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía, matando me de un infarto-

-haa! Era necesario asustarme?- le dije casi tirándolo de encima mío, pero era muy pesado-

-por supuesto- rio, acomodándome en su pecho-

-que tenias que decirme?- pregunte

-a verdad… que era…-

-que mala memoria tienes…-

-que esperabas?, teniendo semejante belleza en mis brazos, no puedo concentrarme bien- apretó fuertemente mi cuerpo, el era tan cálido…-

-pe…pervertido…-

-jaja no e echo…ya me acorde! , creo que sería lo más correcto viajar a Kanto, y buscar a red, para terminar esto rápido-

-si tienes razón…pero tienes una idea de donde esta?-

-en lo mas mínimo…pero, se algo Zekrom viajo conmigo un tiempo y me conto que había escuchado rumores del origen de red, su pueblo natal-

-donde?- pregunte ansiosa

-jaja tranquila, es en pueblo paleta, un pueblito cercano a la liga pokemon de la región, pero claro, antes- susurro lo último en mi oído haciéndome estremecerme- viajaremos a nuestra colina, así recordaras ciertas…-

le tape la boca, el solo recordar a este maldito pervertido tocándome enteramente me ponía de lo mas nerviosa

-shhhhhh! No es necesario recordarlo ahora- N se libero fácilmente de mis manos y se levanto, y ayudándome a levantarme me dijo-

-Eres realmente hermosa, y más cuando estas así…- bufo

-gracias…- respondí con la mirada baja.

N tomo mi rostro y lo levanto lentamente, se acerco y me beso, suavemente, como si fuera nuestra primera vez, puse mis manos en sus hombros, y nos quedamos en ese beso un largo tiempo, nada podía detenernos, éramos solo nosotros.

-recuerdas cuando te bese por primera vez?- pregunto separándose de mí.

-en la…rueda de la fortuna-

-jajaja si.. Quede tan en shock como tú, te he amado desde tanto tiempo…y tenerte cerca mío…es una batalla entre mi deseo por amarte…-se quedo mudo-

-y?- pregunte al ver que se quedo callado-

-y…el deseo de poseerte…agradece que me matungo firme –

Diciendo eso tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo coloco atrás de mi oreja, puso su nariz frente a la mía y sonrió tiernamente a lo que yo, correspondí, soltó mi bien abrazada cintura y tomando mi mano me dijo.

-será mejor que partamos a Kanto, que pokemons tienes?-

-solo a james, Bulbasaur y a archeops-

-mmmm…Zekrom no puede llevarnos a ti, Miyagi y yo, además de zoroark y Bulbasaur…. Donde esta reshiram?-

-emmm…me daba pena dejar a reshiram en una pokeball todo el tiempo, y tranquilamente puedo viajar en archeops sin llamar tanto la atención, así que está en Teselia, nos comunicamos con esto- saque una pequeña flauta de mi bolsillo y se la mostré a N-

-que es esto? – pregunto tomando el artefacto con sus manos y mirándolo como si se tratara de una novedad del futuro.

-una "flauta héroe" almenas así la llamo el hombre que me la regalo, solo reshiram puede oírla, y puede oírla a cualquier distancia-

-haaa…seria peligroso que volemos en ellos asta Kanto…que se vean a los dos pokemon legendarios de Teselia volar sobre las regiones….-

-tienes razón…pero…que aremos?- pregunte curiosa-

-hay algo…-

-qué?-

-pero… jamás lo ise…-

-dime N…-

-podría ser-

-vamos!-

-podría ser peligroso…-

-no importa-

-Jamás…pude hacerlo, nunca aprendí-

-lo aremos juntos-

-me ayudaras-

-si-

-estarás conmigo?-

-…si…-

-por siempre?-

- por siempre….-dije tomándolo con mis manos y besándolo suavemente a lo que correspondió abrazando mi cintura- que tenemos que hacer?-

-tomar un barco- dijo riendo-

Después de golpear su cabeza y caminar enojada a la cabeza dejando a un N riéndose a carcajadas en el piso sobándose la cabeza y, para colmo de males james y zoroark estaban espiando por unos arbustos y, al igual que N, empezaron a reírse.

Unas horas después de que N se disculpara por tomarme el pelo una 900 veces, acepte su disculpa y me dispuse a enseñarle como era el procesos para tomar un barco que atravesara la regios y se dirigiera a Kanto, ciertamente, esto para N era una novedad, el no acostumbra a estar con tumultos, pero como era un heredero, tenía suficiente dinero para pagar el viaje en una cabina alejada en un buen barco.

Planeamos todo, en 2 días íbamos a salir e íbamos a tomar un barco que se encontraba en el muelle de la isla, después de eso, iríamos al puerto mas cercano del recorrido y tomaríamos el crucero hacia Kanto.

2 días después, caminamos hacia el muelle zoroark llevaba el equipaje, que no era mucho en realidad, solo eran 2 mochilas y una mía y otra de N, Miyagi llevaba su mochila en su espalda.

-parece que ya estamos cerca -dijo N.-

-como están tan seguro? Yo no puedo ver nada- dije mirando a lo lejos..-

-escucha-susurro.-

Se podía escuchar los cantos de los wingul… además del sonido del agua chocando con los gigantescos riscos afilados, caminado un poco mas y llegamos a un sendero que empezamos a seguir, el camino fue hermoso, podríamos ver muchos pokemons pequeños correr de un lado a otro jugando, corriendo, durmiendo, ninguno de ellos corrió al vernos, era de esperar, N ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la isla, y seguramente ya era bien recibido.

Cuando llegamos al muelle N hablaba con el conductor del barco mientras disidí preguntarle algo a Miyagi.

-Miyagi…-

-si?- pregunto calmadamente –

-en que piensas todo el día, -pregunte nerviosa- si no quieres decirme….está bien,- le dije amablemente.-

-me gusta imaginar cosas, sobre todo- dijo entusiasta, lo cual me sorprendió un poco- tu… mi mama, me dijo que cuando me sienta solo o triste, imagine historias felices o si no me gustaba el final de algún cuento, me imaginara el final que yo quiera….

-yo ago. eso!- me sorprendí un poco.- siempre lo ago.…no me sorprende que lo agás bien.

-¿?-

- es que- explique- cuadro le decía a mi mama o a mis amigos….se reían de mi y…decían que era rara, pero da igual! Amaba hacerlo, todavía lo ago.-le comente sonriente y expresiva, como suelo ser.-

-deberás?, en un tiempo fui a la escuela… y todos se reían de mi por lo mismo, mi mama me desea lo mismo, que mi imaginación.

-en mi mundo… -

"estoy a salvo" dijimos al mismo tiempo, y nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, era muy extraña, la sensación de tener a otra persona en el mundo que compartía mis más hermoso gusto…y también mi peor pesadilla, el y yo sufrimos a manos de los crueles niños por la misma razón, y yo…amaba a ese niño, realmente, tenía que devolverle su vida.

Tome su mano y caminamos hacia N que nos llamaba para subir al barco que nos encaminaría Kanto, para salvar el futuro del mundo.


End file.
